littlemoonrabbitfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockwood
History Lockwood was a Village founded by the Windsor family - a family of English Lop Faunus sometime during the near end of the Great War yet before the Revolution. The Windsor family had wanted to escape the war and avoid bloodshed, fleeing near South Western Vale in a large Valley to which they hid among the forest and mountains. There the head of the family William Windsor built a small cottage for his family. From there on the Village of Lockwood grew and grew slowly over time, the Windsor's were happy to take in their own race but would be wary of humans. To which more Faunus are known to inhabit the village. Although there have been Human Huntsmen and Huntresses who take up the job for protecting the Village itself with pay ranging from Lien, Goods or a place to stay - depending on their preference. Geography - Climate Lockwood is located in a valley filled with trees south west of Vale, built around the village is a defensive wall with watch posts on each corner to which Huntsmen/Huntresses are on watch for Grimm and will take them out if they come near. The temperature remains around 50 °F to 75 °F, dropping down to 35 °F to 10 °F during the autumn and winter seasons. Economy Lockwood's economy is based around selling and trading products such as Tree Sap, Vegetation, Livestock products, Freshwater fish from the rivers and from time to time Dust mined from the nearby mountains or underground tunnels. The conditions are ideal for livestock in heated barns to which most of their dairy and vegetation such as fruits, vegetables come from within the village itself although specialty items such as alcohol, materials made from things such as silk, cotton, ect - are usually bought or via trading some of their own goods. Transportation Lockwood's sources of transportation are by small car within the village, the roads getting more rough and rocky on the way out - thus the main source of getting to and from Lockwood is often by horse, carriage or airship. Walking is always a favored option of getting from Point A to Point B in the village, although in long distances it is advised to do one of the above as a safety measure. Culture - Education Laws (WIPPLES) Education Lockwood houses a Primary education building with Secondary education built on the side. Across the street is a General Education building that also trains those who wish to become a Forest Ranger or Law Enforcement. There are family run Daycares by locals in the area to which parents may drop their baby or young child off during the day or night. Healthcare Lockwood currently only houses one small hospital that is made up of at least ten doctors and nurses. Most doctors and nurses were trained outside of Lockwood and returned as Lockwood currently offers no training or schooling to become a doctor nor nurse of any kind. Most are Faunus but there have been one to two human doctors and/or nurses doing duty in the hospital. Residents (If you'd like to become a resident with your OC, just hit me up c:) Misc Trivia *Lockwood has an English origin meaning "From the enclosed wood" or "Enclosed wood" in Old English.